Giants Above Kachirho Update
The Giants Above Kachirho Update is an update for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was released on Wednesday, April 24, 2019.Community Transmission — Giants Above Kachirho Update The update noticeably includes the addition of the Kashyyyk: Kachirho Beach map, slightly reworked, to Capital Supremacy. Other notable additions and changes include: *The release of the Princess appearance for Leia Organa, which can be earned in a special Community Event *Numerous bug fixes and tweaks One Community Transmission released leading up to the update detailing the release of the update itself. Patch notes New Content *Kashyyyk - Kachirho Beach is now available to play on Capital Supremacy. *A new appearance for Leia Organa, Princess, is now viewable in the Main Menu and will be rewarded through an upcoming Community Event. Quality of Life *A permanent tile for Capital Supremacy has been added to the Main Menu. Hero Changes General *Added the ability to block for Darth Maul and Yoda. *Fixed an issue where holding the Block button while out of stamina, would prevent the stamina bar from being replenished. *Yoda and Darth Vader can now jump as high as other Force heroes. *Heroes with longer-lasting abilities will now not be interrupted by opponents using Force powers. This applies to General Grievous' Unrelenting Advance, Darth Vader's Force Choke and Darth Maul's Choke Hold. *Fixed an issue where a Hero's animation during blocking would not show properly when blocking attacks from another character. *Fixed issues with the description texts for Darth Vader's Focused Rage and Rey's Insight abilities, that were not accurately describing the stamina reduction when using the abilities. *Fixed an issue where Darth Vader's and Darth Maul's Lightsabers would get stuck spinning when thrown against an enemy turret. *Fixed an issue where the button prompt to perform the final move for Obi-Wan's Defensive Rush and Chewbacca's Charge Slam would not show up on screen. *Fixed an issue that would prevent multiple Lightsaber Hero abilities from inflicting damage to the Officer's turret. This applies to Luke's Rush, Darth Maul's Spin Attack and Yoda's Dash Attack. Anakin Skywalker *Reduced Anakin's Pull Dominance base range from 20 to 18 meters. *Reduced Anakin's Retribution range from 20 to 15 meters. *Removed the push effect from Anakin's Passionate Strike *Fixed an issue where Anakin's Retribution ability could be re-triggered too quickly, leading to unwanted cancelling. *Fixed an issue where Anakin's Lightsaber would occasionally turn off during Passionate Strike. *Anakin's deflect stamina has been reduced from 14 to 10 melee attacks. *Fixed an issue that could cause Anakin Skywalker to get stuck during the Heroic Might ability animation, due to a bad connection with the server. *Fixed an issue where Anakin would not blink when performing an emote. *Fixed an issue where Anakin's eyelashes would stretch when performing the Grumpy Master emote. Darth Maul *Fixed an issue that would show the wrong area of effect when performing Darth Maul's Choke Hold ability. Obi-Wan Kenobi *'Community Request': Adjusted Obi-Wan's primary attack sequence animation so that it feels faster. *'Community Request': Brought back Obi-Wan's air attack animation, but adjusted so that it feels faster. Chewbacca *Fixed an issue where Chewbacca's Charge Slam ability would deal damage to a Lightsaber enemy who blocks. *Increased CHARGE SLAM damage to troopers from 150 to 200 points. *Increased push force of CHARGE SLAM on troopers from 3m to 10m. *Increased Radius of CHARGE SLAM FROM 6m to 8m. Darth Vader *Increased Darth Vader's attack stamina by 2 Lightsaber strikes, to a total of 10 strikes. Luke Skywalker *Fixed an issue that would prevent Luke's Deflection Mastery Star Card to work as intended. Captain Phasma *Fixed an issue where Captain Phasma's Staff Strikes would remain active and deal damage to a target when being interrupted. *Fixed an issue where Captain Phasma's Staff Strikes would not deal a stagger animation when hitting an enemy. Count Dooku *Fixed an issue where Count Dooku's Lighting Stun ability would not always deliver the knockback effect. *Updated text description for Count Dooku's Dominance Star Card, to more accurately describe the damage values expected at every rarity level. Rey *Community request: Adjusted Rey's facial expression on the Main Menu for accuracy. Han Solo *Fixed an issue where Han Solo could still detonate his Detonite Charge while being immobilized. *Fixed an issue where Han Solo's Shoulder Charge ability would deal damage to a Lightsaber enemy who blocks. General Grievous *Fixed an issue where Rocket missiles and the ARC Trooper's Power Blast shots would occasionally pass through Grievous' Unrelenting Advance. Yoda *Reduced the health gained from Yoda's Presence ability from 200 to 100 points. Bossk *Fixed an issue that would cause Bossk to do a double animation upon re-triggering the Predator Instincts ability. Game Mode and Map Changes Capital Supremacy - Ground Phase *Lighting, sound effects and visual polish across the maps, cinematics and Battle Beyond elements in Capital Supremacy. *Fixed several collision and map geometry issues on all playable maps of Capital Supremacy. *Fixed an issue where AI players could go through Out Of Bounds areas or teleport closer to the objective during the Boarding phase. *Added a visual icon to signify AI players. *Added Faction icons next to the ticket counters. *Fixed a visual issue where the HUD animation for the Boarding phase would re-trigger every time a player looked through the weapon scope. *Fixed an issue where players from opposing factions would get spawned next to each other. *Color of capture progress around a Command Post icon now shows which team is capturing an objective. *Fixed a visual issue that would show the progress bar UI of two Command Posts at the same time. *Made the projection from the Command Posts slightly taller for easier identification during gameplay. *Improved the E-Web turret look to better match the Clone Wars era. *Fixed a visual issue with the skybox on Geonosis - Pipeline Junction West. *Fixed an issue where the players would not get damaged from environment fire on Geonosis - Pipeline Junction West. *Replaced leaf VFX with sand VFX flying around Boarding ships, when they are ready to depart to the Capital ships. *Fixed an issue where the user would not be rewarded with points when capturing Command Post D while mounting the E-Web turret. *Fixed an issue where the player was able to destroy the Spider Droid near Command Post A on Geonosis. Capital Supremacy - Capital Ships *Multiple collision fixes and visual improvements on both the Separatist Dreadnought and the Republic Attack Cruiser. *Improved issues with textures clipping in during the boarding cinematic on Capital Supremacy. *Fixed an issue where players could still interact with the objectives on Capital Ships, even when there were no tickets left for the attacking team. *Fixed an issue where the objective arrow icon could mislead players when standing close to the objective. *The correct message now shows up on the Spawn screen, when hovering over a vehicle while playing in the Capital Ships phase of Capital Supremacy. *Fixed a visual issue where the ticket bar would not extend to show the additional tickets gained from the Boarding phase. Republic Attack Cruiser *Fixed an issue where the wrong map name would be shown on the Pause Menu when playing on the Republic Attack Cruiser, for players who joined the mode during the Capital Ship phase. *Fixed an issue where the trajectory of a projectile would get derailed when shooting through a window panel on the Republic Attack Cruiser. Separatist Dreadnought *Visual and lighting improvements, as well as texture optimization on the Separatist Dreadnought. *Fixed an issue where not all lights of the same type would turn red when an objective gets destroyed on the Separatist Dreadnought. Hero Showdown - Geonosis *Made several fixes that prevent Boba Fett from reaching areas that are unreachable by other Heroes. Galactic Assault *Fixed an issue where picking up and firing with a Rocket Launcher would also trigger a melee attack. Galactic Assault - Geonosis *Fixed an issue where the Phase 3 objective could still be captured if the AT-TE was standing slightly outside the Capture Zone. Ewok Hunt *Fixed an issue where the enemies would not show on the mini-map while the Ewok's Hunter's Instincts ability is active. Campaign *Fixed an issue that would cause the last of the Ion Cannon terminals to not slide down during mission "The Dauntless". Map Changes *Fixed several collision, map geometry and lighting issues on Yavin 4, Endor, Naboo - Theed, Jakku, Hoth, Starkiller Base, Death Star II, Geonosis - Trippa Hive. Arcade Changes Implemented several improvements and bug fixes to Arcade AI: *The Enemy AI will now move faster by prioritizing running or sprinting when in certain distances from the target. *Increased running/movement speed when strafing and running backwards. *Replaced sidestepping animations with more active systemic movement. *Updated attack sequences. AI will actively maintain preferred distance and try not to run past target. *Tweaked preferred distances from target. *Arcade AI will now fall back when taking fire. *Tweaked Arcade difficulty settings. *Tweaked Arcade AI targeting. *Decreased fire delays. *Fixed an issue where Arcade AI would occasionally run over stationary shields. *Additional Arcade AI tweaks. *Fixed an issue where moving around the Officer AI on Arcade would make their arm twitch. *Updated the AI navigation path and adjusted the Out Of Bounds areas on the Arcade version of Yavin 4. *Fixed an issue where the Arcade AI would miss Yoda by shooting at him above his head. Squad Spawn Changes *Fixed an issue where players who have completed the Boarding phase, would not be greyed out on the Squad Spawn screen on Capital Supremacy. *Fixed an issue that would inaccurately show players as available to spawn on when first joining the Capital Ship phase on Capital Supremacy. *Fixed an issue where an Officer deploying the Disruptor ability on an enemy would show as engaged in combat for a longer period than the effect lasts on the enemy. Vehicle Changes *Made visual improvements to the Separatist livery of Hailfire Droids. *Improved the firing crosshair on the AT-RT and Tauntaun for accuracy. The crosshair will now not be disappearing completely when firing is temporarily blocked by activating an ability. *Fixed an issue where the Health bar of the player would temporarily show to have 300 points when exiting a Speeder bike. *Fixed an issue that would cause the LIUV vehicle to have no sound after the player has spawned in it. AT-RT *Firing on the AT-RT is now temporarily blocked only when activating the Repair ability. *AT-RT firing is now blocked for the duration of the Repair ability. *Reduced the active time of the ION Charge ability from 10 to 7 seconds and fixed an issue that would cause the weapon to overheat during that time. *Fixed an issue that would prevent land vehicles to take damage from Lightsaber Heroes. Changes to Classes and Special Units *'Community Request': Fixed an issue where the Enforcer Reinforcements would be missing from the spawn screen when playing Custom Arcade on Geonosis. *Fixed a clipping issue when a Trooper would perform the Injured emote. Officer *Fixed an issue that would show the wrong model for the Separatist Officer when switching from third to first person view. *Fixed an issue where the Officer would be awarded with a Kill Assist bonus when a buffed ally would be destroyed. *Fixed an issue where the VFX and SFX of the Officer's Disruption ability would remain on an enemy's weapon after the effect wears off. *Fixed several minor visual and clipping issues across Clone Trooper appearances of different legions. *Fixed an issue where quickly scrolling through the Emotes list of the Navy Officer would cause the audio clips to overlap. Heavy *Fixed an issue where the Heavy Trooper's Ion Torpedo would not target Captain Phasma's First Order Sentry Droid. Specialist *Fixed an issue where the Expert Weapons Handling Star Card would have no effect when shooting with the NT-242 Specialist weapon. Infiltrator Reinforcements *Fixed an issue where you could get progress on Lando Calrissian's Stun and Attack Milestone when using the ARC Trooper's Shock Trap *Made visual improvements to the Commando Droid's Vibrosword. *VFX and SFX polish for the Infiltrator Reinforcements' abilities. *Fixed an issue where the ARC Trooper had no Battle Points price associated when playing on Strike. *Fixed an issue where the ARC Trooper's Power Blast ability would get deactivated if the player started dashing right after deploying with the ARC Trooper. *Fixed an issue where the Stalker Star Card would not function in Arcade and functioned intermittently in Multiplayer. *Fixed an issue where the ARC Trooper could cool down his weapon while charging Power Blast. *Fixed an issue where a player playing as the ARC Trooper would get a Shock Trap target activated, even when the Shock Trap was deployed by another ARC Trooper. *Animation polish for the ARC Trooper and Commando Droid to fix various clipping issues. *The Commando Droid now deploys a small grenade that enables the smoke effect of the Smoke Screen ability. *'Community Request': Fixed an issue where the Commando Droid's Thermal Vision would occasionally get cancelled when dodging, while the VFX remain on screen. General Changes/Misc *'Community Request': Made visual improvements to the readability of the stamina bar. *'Community Request': Updated the blurred background of text menus to allow for easier reading of Milestone texts. *Fixed an issue where the player would be able to equip Star Cards from different classes by quickly switching between equipping and crafting of Star Cards. *Implemented Rich Presence data for Capital Supremacy. *Fixed an issue where the wrong VO would occasionally be heard by a second player when a player activates two emotes in a row. *Fixed an issue that would cause a certain key binding text string to overflow from its appropriate text window when playing the game in Japanese. Known Issues *Yoda and Darth Maul's block stops working if they hold the block button before and for the duration of the abilities Dash Attach and Spin Attack respectively. The issue is being investigated and will be resolved at a later update. *The Infiltrators' Stalker Star Card does not grand the correct amount of health at any rarity. References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)